


It's not that complicated (or why everyone should listen to Mary because she is obviously the smartest member of the Shazamily) [by Thatlittlecrazy]

by Sloe_Balm



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, because i love these adorable dorks, just two dumb teenagers in love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloe_Balm/pseuds/Sloe_Balm
Summary: [TRADUCTION] [Billy x Freddy - FreeBat]Quand 3 petits mots arrivent à changer considérablement la relation entre Billy et Freddy.Indice : ce n’est sûrement pas ceux auxquels vous pensez (enfin, probablement pas).





	It's not that complicated (or why everyone should listen to Mary because she is obviously the smartest member of the Shazamily) [by Thatlittlecrazy]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's not that complicated (or why everyone should listen to Mary because she is obviously the smartest member of the Shazamily)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548284) by [Thatlittlecrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatlittlecrazy/pseuds/Thatlittlecrazy). 



> Bêta-lecture française : Ptit Bou alias Trotop – plein de mercis !

 

Ce n’est pas si compliqué (ou pourquoi tout le monde devrait écouter Mary, parce qu’elle est clairement la plus intelligente de la famille Shazam)

 

**écrit par Thatlittlecrazy**

 

.

 

Il le fixait encore.

C’était dimanche soir et ils faisaient leurs devoirs de maths (à faire pour demain, parce que pourquoi perdre un excellent week-end à faire ce que vous deviez faire quand vous pouviez juste vous dépêcher de tout faire au dernier moment ?), et au lieu de se concentrer sur l’équation sur laquelle ils étaient censés bosser, il le fixait.

Billy (cheveux parfaits, visage parfait, juste parfait de manière générale – de l’humble avis de Freddy). Encore.

Honnêtement, cela devenait un genre de mauvaise habitude, mais il semblait ne pas pouvoir s’en empêcher. Mary avait dit qu’il s’était entiché (sans déconner) et qu’il devait juste y faire face, se bouger rapidement, mais qu’en savait-elle ?

Billy était son meilleur ami, son héros, son acolyte, il ne pouvait pas tout envoyer en l’air si facilement.

Peu importe, c’était sa réponse habituelle. En d’autres circonstances, il aurait juste foncé dans le tas en se disant qu’il pouvait toujours réparer les pots cassés par la suite (par exemple : lorsque Billy avait eu ses pouvoirs. Ouep. Il les avait testé en disant à des criminels de lui tirer dessus _dans la tête_ ! Ou autre exemple : quand il avait fait croire à Billy qu’il testait la téléportation alors qu’il lui avait _foutu le feu_. Littéralement ! Super mega bonnes idées Freddy. Brillant !), mais là, c’était un cas trop particulier. Il _ne pouvait vraiment pas_ prendre le risque de tout faire foirer.

En vrai, il n’était pas lâche, il attendait juste le bon moment. Ce moment n’était juste pas maintenant. Maintenant… Billy essayait d’attirer son attention.

« Allo la Lune ici la Terre, Freddy ! T’es toujours avec moi mec ? »

« Tu veux qu’on s’embrasse ? » Non ! Mauvaise idée Freddy ! Ce n’était PAS DU TOUT ce que nous voulions dire !

Billy fronça les sourcils, confus, jetant un œil à son livre de maths. « Je ne vois pas ce que cela a à voir avec les équations simultanées, mais OK. »

 _Attendez, quoi ?_ « Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. »

Mon Dieu que Freddy aimait ce sourire. « Génial ! ». Il inspira, un sourire hébété étiré sur ses lèvres alors que Billy se rapprochait plus prêt, ses mains à deux doigts de le toucher. Il saisit le devant de son sweat à capuche et ne s’en détacha pas pendant un moment.

Bien sûr, aucun d’eux n’avait la moindre idée de ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire, alors c’était vraiment méga gênant : leur position était mauvaise, ils écrasèrent leurs nez l’un contre l’autre et le bord du bureau s’enfonçait dans le ventre de Billy, mais c’était aussi parfait et Freddy était si heureux qu’il avait du mal à croire que c’était réel.

Ils se séparèrent et se dirigèrent vers le(s) lit(s) d’un accord tacite. Freddy ne lâcha pas sa prise sur le haut de Billy et une fois installés, il le tira à nouveau à lui pour sceller sa bouche contre la sienne.

« Oh mon Dieu. » arriva-t-il à articuler quelques temps plus tard, lorsqu’ils firent une pause. « Mary avait raison. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je lui ai dit que les garçons n’étaient pas si faciles – qu’il ne suffisait pas que je dise juste ‘ _Hé, on se roulerait pas un patin ?_ ’ pour que tu sois OK, mais finalement, regarde ! »

« Freddy, espèce d’idiot. » L’insulte fut immédiatement balayée par une main douce passant dans ses cheveux. « Nous sommes des ados, bien sûr que nous sommes ‘ _faciles_ ’. »

Ce qui était assez juste, mais quand même. S’il avait su que ce serait aussi simple alors il l’aurait fait dès la première nuit qu’ils avaient passé ensembles, quand Rosa les avait présentés (Freddy n’était pas stupide, il savait qu’il avait été attiré par Billy dès le départ). « Je… je n’aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais été partant tu sais ? Je suis un geek handicapé complètement bizarre et tu - » Incapable de trouver les mots justes, il montra le corps de Billy dans un grand geste rapide.

« Hé. » Billy se recula et fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » Il essaya désespérément d’empêcher de montrer sa déception, mais tout le monde disait qu’on pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Billy en pinçait vraiment pour lui ? Vraiment ?

« Donc. » Billy se retourna de telle sorte qu’ils soient allongés l’un en face de l’autre. « Il y a ce garçon que j’aime bien, il est un peu ringard, ne sait jamais quand la fermer et il a cette béquille - »

« OK, j’ai compris. »

« -mais il est clairement la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée et j’apprécierai vraiment si tu arrêtais de l’insulter. »

Ignorant vaillamment les tressautements que ces mots provoquèrent dans sa poitrine, Freddy enchaîna. « Allez sérieusement, quelles étaient les chances que tu t’intéresses aussi à moi ? »

« Sérieusement. Si tu n’arrêtes pas, on va avoir un problème. On va devoir en venir aux mains. »

« _En venir aux mains_ ?! Qui dit encore ça ? Quelles mains ? Tes mains ? Tu vas venir avec tes mains vers moi ? En vrai, en quoi c’est menaçant. C’est n’importe quoi. _En venir aux mains_. » Les mots de Freddy furent étouffés par l’oreiller qu’il reçut en plein visage, et les garçons éclatent de rire. « Parce que ça à l’air vraiment d’être une expression utilisée par des gamins et pas vraiment quelque chose que dirait un super-héros. »

Ce commentaire lui valut d’être poussé contre le lit et de subir de longs doigts s’enfonçant impitoyablement dans ses côtes. « Bah vas-y, attaque un infirme, très héroïque comme geste ! » Il ponctua ce commentaire en donnant un coup de genou dans les côtes de Billy, profitant du rire essoufflé de ce dernier pour reprendre le dessus.

Billy stoppa immédiatement et se pencha pour l’embrasser doucement. Il s’éloigna après quelques instants (bien trop rapides, selon l’humble opinion de Freddy) pour donner à Freddy un sourire ravageur que ce dernier ne put s’empêcher de rendre.

« La meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée hein ? »


End file.
